Tortuga
Tortuga, a temperate planet in which it is covered by 50% water and 50% land. Although there is actually a lot more water then whats on the surface, about 40% of the planet's water (and 60% of it's drinkable) lies underground right above a layer of bed rock. History Geography Inhabitants Law The law on the planet is extremely varied. Depending on where you go, it can sometimes be super strict or you can get away with murder. Intra-platetary Trade Defense Commision This is what happened to the UWUC after the fall of sigma, it is an alliance of all the countries on the planet (with the exception of Luna), attempting to maintain the peace on the planet and destroy the rampent piracy problem. It maintains the emergency protocols that allow for the planet to mibilize in total defense and has the most powerful space navy on the planet, having some old but intact ships from the UWUC including some models of capital ships and multiple intermediate ones. Menaul The largest, most powerfull and overcrowded country on the planet's face. It is also by far the most corrupt, piracy (both space and sea) runs abundent here and brings in several million dollars in cargo and ransom payments, in fact, it actually is the highest paying job in the country. The inhabitents are generally kept in generic and shoddy run down environments and they number around 360 million, the standing military being 19 million strong. The piracy around the country is noted for being super advanced and sometimes being more advanced then the military. Pirate warlords sometimes have massive fleets of multiple vessals ranging from frigates to some intermediate ships, as such, the area has been deemed too deadly for regular external intervention and even the ONMC has all but given up on the area entirely. Law is extremely lax and crime runs abundent, though the law enforcement has a very good track record of catching the right suspects. Sadly, the government and justice system have become too corrupt, almost all of the important criminals slip past the criminal courts with no problem. The moneybags on top are generaly the ones running the country, never elected and ruling for life, the country is a semi-sucessful oligarchy. Luna The smallest country on the planet but also the most advanced, even surpassing sigma. It is extremely wealthy, even posessing an He-3 mining facility on the planet's moon and also containing the only Xti on the planet, they create trace materials and also provide technology to the planet. The inhabitants of the country number around 1.5 million, enjoying high paying jobs, extremely good education and a class 1 Standard of living. On the downside, the good living comes with a high tax rate and a mandatory military training course that lasts 3 months, this is non negotiable and must be taken between the ages of 18-25. The military of the nation stands at 200,000 strong with a massive percentage being put into the extremely advanced navy, though the army and marines combined only have 48% of the personel, protocols within the country allow for the raising of almost a half million more trained personel. It maintains the second most powerfull space preasence on the planet as well as operating almost all of the planet's orbital defense platforms. Laws are pretty lax but crime is extremely low in the country and law enforcement has an almost perfect record of prevention and catching the right suspect. The justice and rehabilitation system is also something to be proud of as it is well funded and well run. The government is a dictatorship but it is a very good one. It's land forces are just about the best on the planet. Dundland Located on the the edge of the ocean, it maintains a massive wet navy and a large fleet of submarines with multiple submerged artificial biomes. In the submerged biomes, the law is extremely strict but it is filled with moneybags so they can just buy their way out. On land, there are some large ports and space ports with Strict law but outside the walls is complete anarchy with local warlords battling it out for control over land. The country stands at 163 million strong with a realistic army of about 100,000. The rest of the armed forces are warlords personal armies ranging from 2000 to up to a million. Local cuisine usually consists of seafood because of its overwhelming access to the ocean. Geneva A country of 22 million with an active standing army of 900,000, it is located directly on the only mountain range on the planet. It has a stranglehold on the metals market as it contains the largest mine on the planet as well as the largest space port (mountains make good cover for decending spacecraft, less pirates). Law is extremely strict in the country but after sundown, the inhabitents have quite a lot of freedom. It is democracy with a legislative branch, judicial branch and executive branch, though the executive branch isn't well regulated. Doven It is a large agricultural country that is spread across several thousand kilometers, with a population of around 270 million. It's standing army is overwhelmingly light infantry though it maintains a standing army of around 2.3 million, it's realistic size is about 120 million as any male that can fire a weapon is essentially part of the militia defending against the planet's local wildlife that has caused countless deaths. With the local problem with wildlife aside, if you want to get two loves of bread for a dollar, you come here as the entire country is devoted to agriculture and food. The country is based around collectives of farms and plantations, with representatives from each collective coming together for a parliment session twice a month. As a small side note, theres plenty of women up for grabs as work is usually a primary focus in the day. Culture Food Food is usually very unique, ranging from Dunland's extensive seafood collection, to Doven's 4 course breakfasts, to Menaul's ... paste, its hard to discribe, it tastes like chicken but has the consistency of wet cardboard. There is one thing consistent though, it seems to be very nutritious wherever you go, with the exception of Luna which has some hyper-nutritious synthetic food. Language Since most of the people on the planet are refugees from sigma, most if not all of them still posess the auto-translating chip. In some places though, such as the country of Luna, they speak with an offiicial laanguage, which is often the dominant one in the region. Technology Technology varies extremely between cities and countries. Ranging from the agricultural flatlands of Doven stuck with 22st century equipment and some spacecraft, to the hyper-advanced city of Luna boasting technology that even surpasses sigma's level. Unfortunately the planet over all is extremely unadvanced and reletively isolated. Sports Architecture Ranging as far as the technology, in some places like Doven, everything has a purpose, and the walls are built angled slightly to allow water to slip off easily as well as stand up to the attacks of local wildlife. In places like Luna, everythig is hyperfuturistic, curves are extremely common though many prefer angles and a semi-blocky appearence. Overpopulated places like Menaul is simply boxes that look exactly the same to compensate for the housing problem in some places. Category:Space